Konoha High School
by Suno Uzumakii
Summary: Suno Uzumaki es una chica popular que se vera rodeada de chicos que deberan tratar de ganarse su amor... (que fome el summary pero...)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno primer Fic es sobre un personaje inventado que es hermana de Naruto :)

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

**Primer Día.**

_Suno Uzumaki es el nombre de nuestra protagonista, es una chica refinada y cuenta con 16 años de edad. Tiene el cabello largo , de color rojo y siempre lo lleva amarrado por una coleta, sus ojos son de color verde al igual que su madre Kushina Uzumaki_

_Tiene un hermano menor llamado Naruto, un chico revoltoso e imbécil pero muy guapo también, ojos azulados y cabello rubio y alborotado al igual que su padre Minato Namikaze. _

_Estudian en un prestigioso colegio llamado High School Konoha._

* * *

-Oye Naruto quieres despertar ya !- Gritaba una chica de cabello rojo mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de su hermano- no te dejare desayuno-

-Zzzzzzzz...- se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Baka ! - y dicho eso la chica se fue a tomar desayuno.

20 minutos después Suno solo escuchaba pasos apurados que provenían de el segundo piso.

-SUNO ! porque demonios no me despertaste- dijo el chico casi llorando porque no podria tomar desayuno.

-Baka ! te fui a despertar y tu ni siquiera me hiciste caso !- grito- ahora vayámonos, en el colegio comeras algo- y se lo llevo a la rastra.

* * *

En High School Konoha llegaba un grupo de hermanos, los Sabaku no.

¿Por que tuvimos que venir tan temprano?- Decía un chico de pelo cafe

-Kankuro tiene razón Temari aun no llega casi nadie- decía un chico guapísimo (xD) de ojos aguamarina y pelo rojo, algo alborotado.

-Ya cállense .. a si es mejor por que mas rato se juntaran todos los nuevos y yo quiero saber en que salón me toca-decia una chica de pelo rubio sujetado en cuatro coletas- a demás Gaara tu veras a Suno- hizo una sonrisa zorruna.

-Hmp...- Dijo Gaara con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

* * *

-Naruto quieres apresurarte quiero ver a Temari ! - Decía la chica quien iba corriendo

-Suno quieres dejar de correr, se te vera todo- Dijo el chico, ya que su hermana llevaba una falda escocesa roja con una polera con la insignia del colegio

-_Que imbécil- _pensó la chica.

* * *

-SAAAIII !- Gritaba una chica pelo rubio sujetado en una coleta.

-Eh ?- ...- Oh Ino, Amor como has estado ?-dijo un chico de tez blanca mientras besaba a la chica.

-Muy bien amor- y le correspondió el beso.

-Amor te parese si entramos-

-Sii ! ya quiero ver en que salón me tocara.

* * *

- Hayy no !- _porque me tuvo que tocar con naruto en el mismo salón;_ pensó la chica de pelo rojo mientras maldecia en voz alta.

-Hey ! Suno me toco junto a ti en el salón 302- decía alegremente Naruto

-Para mi mala suerte- dijo Suno- pero por suerte me toco con todos mis amigos.

-Hey no solo son tuyos !- gruño Naruto- también son míos

* * *

-Kiba-kun seguro que nos toco en el salón 302- preguntaba una chica de cabello azul y ojos perlados.

-Obvio que si Hina-chan- Dijo el chico, extrañamente tenia unas marcas rojas en la cara.

-_Hmm... Donde estará Shino-kun..._- penso la chica.

* * *

Bueno amigos como se habran dado cuenta soy nueva :) no me traten mal si Okiss !


	2. Chapter 2

****Bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo :) Espero les guste :)))

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Nuevos compañeros**

-Por kami Naruto podría apurarte-Dijo Suno

-Ay por favor podrías callarte- dijo Naruto quien iba con los ojos ya cerrados del sueño

Mientras iban peleando alguien choco contra Suno y esta dijo

-Hey Baka podrías tener mas cuidado-_ de seguro fue uno de los nuevos, Ay! son tan patéticos..._

-Oye linda no te sulfures soy yo, Itachi !-Dijo un chico muy guapo con orbes negras como la noche y cabello negro sujetado en una coleta baja.

-Oh ! que suerte tengo- hablo Suno con una expresión de desprecio hacia el joven; _Diablos.. otro problema mas, por suerte este maldito imbécil no estará conmigo..._

-Nanaiii ! eres muy linda cuando utilizas el sarcasmo- dijo Itachi con una tonta sonrisa

-Ya deja de sonrisas tontas Itachi-dijo un chico de ojos miel y cabello rojo-Hola Suno- dijo mirando tiernamente a la nombrada.

-Ah ... Hola Sasori- _este chico nunca cambia bueno por eso me cae tan bien-_ Bueno hmmm... adios Sasori, vamos Naruto.

-QUUUEEE ? y por que no te despides de mi ? -Dijo Itachi casi llorando

-Adios _baka- _eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro ya que no quería seguir ahí.

Suno y Naruto salieron corriendo y llegaron al salón 302

* * *

-Chicos pueden dejar de quejarse- dijo Temari quien enseguida miro hacia la puerta- Miren...es Suno!. Eh Suno! Aqui

-Hmmm... Tema-chan ! Gaara! Kankuro-chan! -Dijo Suno alegremente

-Como has estado?-

-Muy bien- Suno miro hacia atrás y- eh ? y Naruto ?

-Pues...-señala hacia su derecha- allá esta

Suno ve hacia donde Temari señalo y vio a Naruto como se hacia el lindo con Sakura pero esta continuamente lo rechazaba.

-Que idiota...

De repente se abre la puerta y en ella aparece una chica rubia acompañada de un chico pelo negro

-Ayy Date prisa Saii !

-Si si ya voy Ino

-Hey! Hola chicos- saluda alegremente Ino quien se iba acercando hacia Suno y los demas.

-Hola-Saluda Gaara y Kankuro al mismo tiempo

-Hola Ino- Saluda Temari

-Como has estado ? - dice Suno

-Increible... pues no me preguntaran porque vine con Sai?

-No me digas que volvieron- dijo Temari

-Obvio que si- Ino y Sai se besaron mientras los demás hacían una mueca.

* * *

-Oye Karin es cierto que vienen chicos nuevos de Iwa.

-Puues Siii ! Ayy Sakura espero que sean muy guapos-Dijo una chica de pelo rojo y ojos del mismo color.

-Pues claro que tienen que ser guapos- respondio una chica de pelo rosado y ojos verdes que respondia al nombre de Sakura.

-De verdad ! oh espero que sean horrendos De veras !-dijo Naruto.

* * *

-Hina-chan ves que aqui era-dijo Kiba

-Hmm... S-si tienes razon Kiba-kun -dijo Hinata

-Hola chicoos ! - Grito Suno

-Ho ! Hola Suno- Dijo alegremente Kiba al ver a Suno

Suno solo sonreia cuando Kiba se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Shoto ! ...- dijo Suno un poco sonrojada

-jejeje gomenasai- dijo Kiba

Gaara estaba un tanto enojado pero no quería demostrarlo.

En ese momento entro un profesor y le dijo que se sienten: Suno se sentó junto con Gaara ya que eran muy buenos amigos.

-Bueno chicos mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y seré su profesor jefe ok... bien tenemos 6 alumnos nuevos por favor pasen y preséntense.

-Mi nombre es Tenten y espero que nos llevemos muy bien :D - dijo una chica con dos chonguitos.

-Bien tenten siéntate junto a Chouji si ?- Dijo el profesor y chouji se levanto.

-Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga. Un placer- Dijo un chico parecido a Hinata pero con el cabello cafe.

-Bien siéntate al lado de Hinata... bueno ya sabes quien es sierto ?-

-Si..-

-Mi nombre Rock Lee es un gusto conocerlos- dijo un chico con unas cejas pobladas pero con mucha energia.

-Bien sientate al lado de Sakura. Sakura por favor levántate-Sakura se levanto de muy mala gana.

-Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara y es una placer conocerlos- Bien Shikamaru sientate al lado derecho de Temari-Dijo Kakashi

-Mi nombre es Deidara...encantado- miro a toda la clase y fijo su mirada en Suno-

-Bien Deidara sientate abajo de Gaara... Gaara por favor- Gaara se levanto.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.-Un chico encantadoramente guapo de ojos y cabello negro.

-Bien Sasuke sientate al lado izquierdo Suno... Suno quisieras levantarte !-Dijo Kakashi un tanto enojado ya que Suno estaba apunto de dormirse.

-Huh ! Como molesta este tipo-susurro Suno y se levanto de su asiento.

-Gracias- Dijo Kakashi sarcasticamente.

-_vaya al menos no se me tiro encima cuando me sente a su lado eso es bueno...ahora que lo pienso es la mas bonita de la sala de clases esto sera divertido...- _penso Sasuke

* * *

Esperen el prox. capitulo :)


	3. Chapter 3

n.n capitulo 3 esperen y veran, este capitulo tendra un poco de Sasusuno jejeje... ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Castigo ! **

El timbre toca para salir a comer...

-Suno-chan sentémonos haya...-indica Temari la utima mesa.

-Eh ! o Okey ! - dijo Suno

-Que te pasa Suno ? no me digas que aun tienes sueño ?- dijo Kankuro

- Uff... solo un poco a demás no tengo hambre- respondio Suno con los parpados casi cerrados.

-Y que harás ?- Dijo Gaara.

Bostezo- Iré a dormir al salón ok ?- dijo Suno mientras se iba.

-Que raro... Suno nunca se queja... bueno que se le va a hacer...- dijo Temari en voz baja.

-Ey ! y Suno- Dijo Kiba un tanto alarmado

-Se fue al salón- respondió Kankuro.

-Ou ya veo... - dijo kiba

* * *

_diablos pienso que me caere en cualquier momento- _pensaba Suno cuando sintió que sus piernas fallaron; Suno espero el golpe pero nunca llego ya que alguien la tenia agarrada de la cintura-_ que mierda..._

-Deberías de tener mas cuidado no crees- Dijo un chico- _torpe- susurro el chico azabache_

_Maldito...me dijo torpe...bastardo ya veras lo que te haré pasar..._

__-Y quien demonios te crees tu para venir a decirme torpe... baka- Dijo Suno totalmente enojada

-Hpm- _vaya que caracter... y yo pense que se me tiraría encima_

-Podrias soltarme imbecil- Dijo Suno

-...- El chico azabache no dijo nada pero la soltó.

-Vaya pero si eres el chico nuevo que sorpresa !- dijo suno en un tono ironico.

-Hmp- y le dio una mirada fulminante.

-Como dijiste que te llamabas ?-

-Uchiha...Sasuke Uchiha te quedo claro niña babosa, songa- Dijo Sasuke en tono triunfador.

-Tus insultos no me llegan- Dijo Suno totalmente calmada, mientras que ha sasuke se le borro su sonrisa.

-Pequeña infeliz- Dijo Sasuke casi enojado

- E- !- grito Sakura con su voz mas chillona de lo comun ya que creia que a Sasuke le gustaba su voz

-Mierda- susurro Sasuke mientras arrastraba a Suno por el pasillo y se metian a un casillero.

-Que mierda haces estupido- murmuro Suno ya que no queria que Sakura los descubriera.

-solo callate-

-a mi no me haces callar pedazo de imbécil- decia suno mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Quisieras cerrar tu boca- dijo Sasuke un tanto irritado.

-_Ufff... donde se habra metido mi Sasuke-KUN hmmm...- _decia sakura quien pasaba por el lado de los _casilleros_

-Me sueltas mi maldita mano ahora porque yo voy a salir escuchaste- Dijo suno

-no lo hare- dijo Sasuke-

-Maldi...- Suno callo de golpe ya que unos labios calidos se posaban en los suyos apretandolos con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza

-_porque mierda hice esto...bueno admito que me dieron ganas pero...-_penso Sasuke mientras se aferraba mas a Suno

-_Que diablos...se sienten tan calido...pero que boludes digo lo detendre ahora mismo- _pero se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no reaccionaba y empezo a corresponder el beso poco a poco.

Se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire y cuando Suno se dio cuenta de lo que Sasuke habia hecho le dio un rodillazo en sus partes intimas.

-Imbecil...- dijo Suno

-Mal... Dia...-dijo Sasuke ya que no podia aguantar el dolor.

De repente se habria la puerta del casillero y...

-Ustedes dos... los espero en el despacho de la directora Tsunade cuando termine la hora de comer...-

-K-kashi- s-sensei- Dijo Sasuke quien aun sentia dolor.

-Pero porque ? -Dijo Suno un tanto fastidiada.

-Humm... si tiene que haber un por qué... entonces sera porque no fueron... a comer- dijo Kakashi y se fue.

-Maldito imbecil todo es tu culpa-dijo Suno...

* * *

Eso seria todo fue corto pero no me dio mas la imaginacion jejejej :)


End file.
